The Drunken Master
by RockLee Girl
Summary: Rock Lee gets drunk in a bar and runs off. Set during Shippuuden. Will write more chapters. Read my other story:Turned If you don't understand watch Legend of the Drunken Master with Jackie Chan on Youtube. Watch part 5.That's where I got my idea from.
1. Chapter 1

The Drunken Master The Konaha 11 and the sand siblings were coming back from the training grounds. They had made plans the day before to meet up and get in some group training. Their senseis were sent off on missions, so it was just them for now. Anyway, they decided to go into a restaurant to relax and have some tea and barbeque.

"I guess we all have to chip in and pay." Said Shikamaru.

"It's ok." Said a voice. "I'll pay for your food."

They all looked around to see it was Iruka that had spoken.

"Alright!" Choji said happily.

"Thanks Iruka sensei." Naruto said eagerly.

"Not a problem." Iruka said sitting down.

"What'll it be?" asked the waiter.

"50 orders of short ribs, 15 teas, and some sake please." Said Iruka.

"Coming right up." Said the waiter.

He walked off. Iruka turned to his former students.

"So what's new with you guys?"

"Well, I was trying to come up with some new technique today." Naruto started eagerly. "I think I'll have it down by maybe tomorrow."

"Naruto, you couldn't even understand what kind of technique that was that you were reading off that scroll, much less pull it off." Sakura said.

"Yeah, the first few times the jutsu blew up in your face." Kiba added.

"Hey gimme a break. At least I was trying."

Ino started to laugh. "The first time you flew 30 feet into the air and ended up hanging by your underwear in a tree."

Everyone, except Shino, Neji, and Hinata (who was beet red), started to laugh.

"Seeing your butt was not a very pleasant experience, or anything I wanted to see in my lifetime." Neji said disdainfully.

"Same here." Shino said.

"I-I'm sure you'll get it next time N-Naruto." Hinata said shyly.

"She is right. You must perfect it as much as you can." Lee said enthusiastically.

Iruka smiled; it was a pleasure seeing and talking to his former students for a change.

A few minutes later the food and drinks came.

"Ahh, finally." Choji said. He snatched up 10 pieces of rib or so.

"Hey Choji, save some for the rest of us will ya?" Shikamaru said, annoyed.

"You snooze, you lose Shikamaru." Choji said with a mouth full of short ribs.

Ino rolled her eyes and scooped some up before Choji could eat them all.

Iruka decided to pour himself some sake, in a small glass. Lee was sitting right next to him.

"So Iruka sensei what have you been up to lately?" Sakura asked.

"Well, not much. Grading papers, disciplining the students, and going on missions." Iruka said, not watching where he was pouring his sake.

"It must feel good to do your part for the future of the leaf village." Lee said, drinking out of his cup.

"Well it does." Iruka said happily. "I mean wouldn't you be happy being entrusted with the leaf village's future?"

Lee didn't answer.

"Lee?" Iruka said looking over at him.

"What's wrong? Didn't you hear Iruka?" Temari asked.

Everyone looked at Lee. He just sat there looking down and not moving.

He suddenly jumped up, hiccupped, and giggled.

"Oh no." Neji and Tenten said standing up.

Lee swayed back and forth on the spot. Everyone looked at him nervously.

"Uh, bushy Brows you feeling alright?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ASSHOLE?!" Lee screamed. Naruto looked bewildered. Lee had never minded him calling him bushy brows before and did he just _swear_? Lee suddenly smashed the table they were sitting at in two. Everyone in the restaurant looked over at them.

"Naruto get away from Lee he's…" Neji didn't finish because Naruto suddenly got punched halfway across the bar.

"What the hell has gotten into Lee?" Kankuro asked watching Lee smash another unsuspecting customer's table.

"He uses the drunken fist. Any amount of alcohol and he becomes unpredictable and uncontrollable." Neji explained.

"And destructive." Tenten added, dodging a piece of table Lee had just thrown.

"Yeah that too."

Lee let out a roar and jumped into the air and landed on top of someone else's table, smashing it in two. The customers screamed and ran. Everyone got into a fighting position. Lee noticed this.

"OH, You want a piece of me?!" He asked angrily, nearly losing his balance. He ran right at Kiba and aimed a kick at his head. Kiba ducked but Lee tried to punch him next. Kiba got out of the way and Lee's fist connected with the wall, which crumpled. Lee picked up the pieces and flung them at Temari, who jumped out of the way. The pieces sailed out the closed window and onto the street below. People looked up in alarm.

"What is going on here?" The owner asked. "Why is he wrecking my restaurant?"

"Drunken Fist." Neji said. "I think you should clear everyone out of here. Now."

Lee charged at Neji and began to deliver a flurry of kicks and punches to his body. Neji just barely blocked all of them.

"Tenten, a little help please." Neji said blocking a kick.

"Right." Tenten said, grabbing a scroll.

Lee got into his drunken stance and proceeded to lay waste to the restaurant. He overturned and smashed all the tables in the restaurant, ripped a banner off the wall, smashed the remaining walls, and scattered food and debris all over the floor. Smoke began to pour from the smashed windows and people on the streets began to gather around to see what was going on. Shikamaru attempted to use Shadow Possession, but Lee's movements were so fast and erratic that he couldn't get a good lock. As the fight moved into the kitchen, Lee became more violent. Lee lunged at Shino to give him a well-placed kick in the mouth. Shino jumped up on the ceiling and Lee's foot connected with a barrel of hot sake. The barrel's contents splashed all over Lee, who was standing in front of it.

"Oh shit." Said Neji.

Lee emerged sputtering out of the flowing torrent of alcohol. Everyone stood and watched to see what Lee would do. Lee stood there for a minute as though in shock. Then, just as Shikamaru was about to get him in his jutsu, Lee screamed and jumped in the air, whipping a knife at Sakura who deflected it with a kunai. Almost immediately, Lee smashed the counters and started hurling pots and pans and silverware at everyone who moved.

"Is it me, or has Lee gotten faster?" Tenten asked, ducking as a huge cutting knife sailed at her head.

"I think it's the booze." Said Choji dodging a fork.

"Obviously! What did you think it was?" Ino snapped.

"Now what do we do?" asked Naruto, deflecting a fork with a pot.

"I don't know." Said Neji.

"Well what did you do last time?"

"We just waited it out." Said Tenten.

"And how long was that?" asked Kankuro.

"Um, 20 minutes I think."

"I don't think that's an option." Said Shino.

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

Before they could come to a decision, Lee screamed and ran out of the kitchen. There was a horrible sound of smashing glass as Lee jumped out of a window. Everyone rushed over to the window in time to see Lee running down the street at incredible speed. People stared after him in shock.

"Ah crap. He's loose. Now what do we do?" said Naruto.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee stumbled about through the village mumbling to himself. He staggered and swayed dangerously close to the ground and moaned. People stared at him as he passed by. Some pointed and chuckled to one another and others frowned at his lack of dignity.

Lee noticed this and shouted angrily, "What za fuck are you people lookin' at?", while pointing loopily at everyone in sight.

He hiccupped and swayed left and right. "Don't push me!" he shouted angrily, swatting at thin air.

"Lee?" said a voice. Lee spun loopily on the spot. He squinted at the figures in front of him.

"W-Whos zat? What do ya' want?" He asked, swaying on the spot.

"It's us Lee. Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Yamato." Said Gai's voice.

"HUH??A talking bush!!" Lee shouted, swaying and pointing at Gai. He fell forward on his face and lay quite still.

"Lee are you alright?" Yamato asked walking over to him.

"No Yamato!" Gai shouted too late. Yamato was flying through the air and landed in the river.

"Oh no, he's drunk again." Gai said, backing away in horror.

"Drunk?" Kurenai asked, "He's too young to drink."

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Gai said.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei!!" said a voice.

All the sensei's turned and looked around to see the Konoha Eleven and Sai and Iruka coming towards them. This turned out to be a big mistake.

"Look out!!" Ino yelled pointing.

Too late. Lee had already jumped in the air and was kicking left and right. Kakashi (caught off guard) got kicked in the stomach and was sent flying into a wall, and then he punched Gai in the back of the head. Gai fell to the ground rubbing a large lump. During this, the other sensies and their students had fallen into a fighting position. Lee looked at them all. He did a loopy kung fu movement ending with him standing on one leg with his hands in the Drunken Fist position.

"Bring it." Lee said, right before doubling over and barfing.

Naruto ran towards Lee first, with 5 clones. Lee straightened up swaying. Just as Naruto's fist hit Lee's face Lee vanished and appeared behind Naruto. Lee kicked Naruto in the back and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another Naruto sent a blow for Lee's chest. Lee loopily leaned back and avoided the blow. Then he kicked the Naruto in the stomach, Naruto disappeared again. Two Narutos came at Lee from the sides and one from the front Lee jumped up and landed on his face and the two Narutos ran into each other. The real Naruto ran at Lee as he straightened up and Lee did a spin kick to Naruto's gut.

Lee groaned and spun around a little bit before stopping. He giggled a little bit and went back to his drunken stance. Choji then tried to grab Lee while his back was turned, but Lee ducked down, turned and punched him in the face. Kiba jumped at Lee, but Lee jumped up and flipped over Kiba and landed behind him. Lee did a handstand and spun kicking Kiba in the face. Lee jumped back up and glared at everyone.

"Whatz your problem ya jerks?!" Lee said angrily.

"Well now what? Gai? Kakashi?" asked Kurenai.

"Ughh, I don't know." Gai said groggily, "Any ideas Kakashi?"

"Shikamaru can you get him with your shadow possession jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"I can if he holds still long enough."

"Ok maybe if one of us grabs him we can hold him down and-duck!"

Kakashi was interrupted by Lee's foot coming at his face. Kakashi blocked the kick and grabbed Lee's leg. Lee followed through with a punch and Kakashi blocked this as well. Lee pushed off Kakashi with his other leg and did a flip back into his stance. Lee hiccupped and suddenly froze. Lee's shadow extended over towards Shikamaru.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu success." Shikamaru grinned.

"Ohh, my head. Gai sensei what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Now here's for getting me in the stomach earlier!!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto wait!!" Sakura yelled

Too late, Naruto punched Lee in the face and Lee went sailing into a wall and slid to the ground unconscious. Fortunately for Shikamaru, he had released his jutsu at the last second.

"Naruto you twit, he was fine now we need to take him to the hospital." Ino said angrily.

"Oh." Naruto said awkwardly.

"I'll take him." Gai said. He picked Lee up and jumped off.

"Well now that that's over, I'm going home." Kakashi said walking off and pulling out his book.

"I'm going to go see Lee. And you're coming too Naruto!!" Sakura said viciously.

"Why do I need to come??" Naruto asked bewildered.

"So you can apologize to Lee." Sakura snapped.

She grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him with her.

"Ow Sakura-chan don't pull so hard." Naruto moaned.

Sai, Iruka, and Yamato followed them.

At the hospital…

Lee moaned and sat up rubbing his face.

"Lee are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Sakura you are here too? What happened to the restaurant?"

"You destroyed it." Gai said simply.

"Oh, did I?" Lee said surprised. "I do not remember."

"You were drunk." Yamato said. "You kicked me into the river."

"Oh, I am so sorry Yamato sensei. Forgive me. All of you." Lee said.

"It's all right Lee, it was all my fault. I wasn't watching where I was pouring my sake." Iruka said.

Sakura glared fiercely at Naruto.

"Oh right. Umm I sort of punched you and knocked you out Lee. Sorry."

"Is that why my cheek hurts?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"It is alright Naruto-kun. I am fine." Lee said.

"I hope you feel better Lee." Sakura said.

Lee was released the next day and continued to train well into the day. Iruka feeling bad about Lee, Iruka decided to take the rookie 9 and Team Gai out to dinner…


End file.
